The Forever Bag
The Forever Bag is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Tab Murphy, it originally aired on May 19, 2012. Story In the City of Dogs, WilyKit and WilyKat are desperately searching for Tookit in order to retrieve their Flupe and Flank which he had stolen earlier. By a stroke of luck, they run into the pickpocket. He agrees to return the two items and asks the Wily twins to follow him to his home. Once they reach the place, Tookit shows them the Forever Bag, a magical bag whose insides are located in the Astral Plane and can be accessed by saying the magic word “Rankinbass”. Tookit jumps into the bag and the Wily twins and Snarf follow suit. Inside they see all the numerous stolen items that Tookit had stolen over the years. They also meet Albo, Jenyo and Gusto, three youngsters who work for Tookit. Tookit asks the twins to join them but they refuse. He then hands them a parting gift before bidding them farewell. Back in the real world, when WilyKit and WilyKat open their parting gifts, they turn out to be two stolen precious rings. The twins are arrested by the Dog Constable and locked up. Shortly, Gusto, Albo and Jenyo arrive in the prison and break the two out. They return to the Forever Bag and agree to join Tookit. Together, the gang commit numerous thefts, initially of only candies and food items. But when the Wily twins notice that Tookit is making the three youngsters steal money and jewelry for him, they along with Snarf leave the bag. Unfortunately, the entire city has been plastered with their wanted posters and they are chased by the officers until they have no choice but to return in the bag. Inside the Forever Bag, WilyKit and WilyKat conspire with the three youngsters to rid themselves of Tookit once and for all. They first steal a giant ruby diamond and then refuse to give it to Tookit. As he chases them around, they quietly switch the Forever Bag with a fake that they had made themselves. They then get Tookit to confess to his crimes and how he used them to do his thieving work for him in front of the Dog Constable who promptly arrests Tookit and locks him up in a cell. Inside his cell, as Tookit is wondering where he can find something to pick the lock with, he reveals a hair pin that he had stolen earlier. Characters Locations Trivia * The magic word used to enter the Forever bag is "Rankinbass", a nod to Rankin/Bass, the producers of the original 1980s ThunderCats cartoon series. Notable Quotes Toolkit: Meet Albo, Jenyo, and Gusto. Youngsters just like you without anywhere to go. Jenyo: But you're the one that took away any chance at an honest life. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 3 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 001.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 002.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 003.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 004.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 005.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 006.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 007.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 008.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 009.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 010.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 011.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 012.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 013.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 014.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 015.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 016.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 017.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 018.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 019.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 020.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 021.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 022.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 023.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 024.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 025.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 026.png Screenshots - The Forever Bag - 027.png Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Tab Murphy